


Eye Spy

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Forced Orgasms, Multi, Skullfucking, Threesome, Trans Male Character, also there's some gross eye trauma, also there's some knifeplay, and uh, did i mention there's eye trauma because i nearly died writing it, eye trauma is my biggest nope, knives uncomfortably close to genitals, mind breaking stuff, sebastian's skull gets fucked, un... unfortunately you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: The Stable Field Generator is nearly done rebooting, Sebastian only has to fend off Obscura until it's finished. Ten seconds remain on the clock, ten seconds until he's safe. But ten seconds can easily turn into an eternity when your enemy can manipulate time.





	Eye Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killjoy785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy785/gifts).



> To Killjoy, for being anything but ;)
> 
> Also my shitfuck of a brain couldn't remember if it was Stable Field Generator, or Emitter so,,,,,, Sorry.
> 
> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS, FUCKING CHRIST. I'M SO GLAD IT'S DONE.

At this point, Sebastian couldn't tell what terrified him the most.

There were the Lost; Union's citizens turned monstrosities, there were the sick double ended mutants that tried to snare Sebastian like a bear trap, the melted hags carrying knives, that freakish buzz saw abomination, and now...

“Haaa~! Uwah...”

Three legs, bloated hands, and an ancient looking camera for a face: this was the latest monstrosity sent after Sebastian. Right now it was the only thing between him and the Stable Field generator that would slow the collapse of Union while he searched for Lily. Whatever that creature was, Obscura he thought he heard it called, it seemed to have the same time warping power Stefano did. If Sebastian wasn't careful, he'd get stuck in its path and be on the wrong end of a rusted protrusion. The time on the Stable Field Emitter was almost up, less than ten seconds to go and it would be functional again. 

Sebastian mistepped, and found himself suddenly in front of Obscura. She keened happily and with one swift movement of her massive head knocked him to the ground and pinned him with a metal spine. He cried out in pain and quickly fired a couple shots at her which managed to drive her away long enough for him to climb back to his feet and sprint away. He turned the corner and pressed a hand against his shoulder where Obscura had stabbed him to try and stop the bleeding. He had run out of healing syringes hours ago and was already nursing several uncomfortable wounds, some of which had reopened during his fight with Obscura. No doubt his blood was leaving a trail where he had fled and he knew that he wouldn’t be safe long.

“Uuhhhh...”

Sebastian watched Obscura walk right past him, thankfully not seeing him. He quickly made his way to the Stable Field Emitter and checked the display on it. His heart dropped when he saw that no time had passed, and with a chill running through him he realized that Obscura had frozen time. He didn’t have any time to figure out how to restart it however, as he suddenly found himself once again knocked to the floor. He tried to get up as he had before, but a sudden flash blinded him and he was completely paralyzed. Obscura trotted slowly over to him, crooning and moaning and tilting her head like an inquisitive puppy. Sebastian felt more vulnerable than he ever had. When Stefano had frozen him, at least Sebastian had been on his feet and armed. Currently, he was on his knees with an arm raised defensively, lips parted in what had been the start of a painful grimace. As Obscura reached him and brought her face into Sebastian's bubble of personal space, he figured he should feel his heart nearly exploding out of his chest, however he felt nothing. Sebastian wasn't even sure if he could breathe.

“Uhhhh~!”

Obscura moaned gleefully and pressed her face fully against Sebastian's chest. He was powerless to do anything to stop her, he could only wait and hope that she would unfreeze him again so he’d have a shot at defeating her. She kept making noise and rubbing against him like a mangled, oversized puppy. It was sickening, and Sebastian wanted to do anything to lash out at her. From behind him, Sebastian could hear footsteps approach from behind him and found himself hoping it was one of the Lost. He had seen in the past Obscura couldn’t stand them and would violently attack them, maybe if she was distracted her hold on Sebastian would break and he’d be able to find a way to restart the timer on the Stable Field Generator.

“My, my, look what you’ve found, my dear Obscura.”

The voice sent chills through Sebastian, and the light caress he felt on the back of his neck made his heart stop.

“Are you keeping my dear Obscura entertained, detective?”

Stefano stepped into Sebastian’s line of sight, a smirk on his face. Obscura circled the pair, moaning happily and nudging both Sebastian and Stefano. Stefano chuckled softly, and pulled out his knife to idly trace patterns along Sebastian’s torso.

“I do believe she’s taken a liking to you...” He murmured.

He circled around Sebastian and crouched down to his level. Sebastian felt the sharp edge of the knife pressing against his throat and Stefano’s chest pressing against his back as one arm snaked around to his chest and slowly moved down to the front of his pants.

“Lucky for you, you make an excellent canvas. I could do so many.... Wonderful things with you.”

Obscura moaned in delight and reached out a hand to Sebastian. It felt oddly moist when it touched his face and if he could’ve, he would’ve jerked away from the sensation.

“I could kill you right here you know...” Stefano murmured in Sebastian’s ear.

He could hear the sound of his pants being unfastened and panic flooded his system. When he felt a gloved hand reaching inside his boxers and probing him, he wanted to scream and lash out.

“But if you’re cooperative... I’ll let you live. Give you another chance to find your precious Lily.”

There was a flash from Obscura, and Sebastian was free. He struggled violently against Stefano’s hold but stopped when he felt the knife blade press against his throat. The fingers probing him made their way past his folds and inside him. He tried to squeeze his legs together, but Stefano was persistent and soon worked in a second finger. Obscura continued her touching of Sebastian’s face and slipped a finger into his mouth. Sebastian, furious, bit down as hard as he could. Obscura shrieked and pulled her hand away quickly. Sebastian’s victory was short lived however, as no sooner than Obscura pulled her hand away, Stefano had shoved Sebastian forward and slammed his head against the floor. It disoriented him, and he was powerless to resist as both Stefano and Obscura dragged him over to a table and threw him on top of it.

“I think it's time you learned your lesson!” Stefano snarled.

His pants were yanked down and pooled around his ankles, along with his boxers. He was face down on the table, staring at Obscura, who radiated anger.

“You’re going to apologize for hurting my Obscura.” Stefano growled.

Sebastian felt the cold, flat edge of Stefano’s knife pressing against him and rub slowly against his clit. A small whimper of fear escaped him but he otherwise remained silent. The knife started to move, to tilt, and Sebastian frantically cried out before the knife cut him.

“I’m sorry! Fuck, I’m sorry!”

The knife stopped, then slowly moved away. He could feel fingers, this time ungloved, taking the place of the knife and rubbing his clit in circles. Stefano leaned against him, keeping Sebastian held in place and craning his neck to lick the shell of Sebastian’s ear.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Stefano murmured.

Sebastian grit his teeth and resisted the urge to say anything snarky in response. He remained quiet while Stefano continued to tease him, playing with his clit and slipping his fingers inside him. As quiet as he was however, he couldn’t stop the jerks and twitches of his hips, or despite the fact he was an unwilling participant he found himself getting pleasure from what Stefano was doing. Obscura’s moans more than made up for Sebastian’s lack of enthusiasm however, and she drew closer to him.

“Curious, Obscura?” Stefano asked her.

“Ahhhhh~!”

Sebastian heard the knife Stefano had been holding clink against the table. Realizing that the knife wasn’t a threat now, Sebastian quickly broke Stefano’s grip and elbowed him in the face. He cried out and Sebastian thought he had a chance to escape. He quickly yanked his pants up and bolted, but Obscura froze him once again before he even made it two feet. Stefano snarled something in angry italian and Sebastian found himself once again thrown on the table. He was facing the ceiling this time, and could see Stefano looking down at him angrily. It brought a tweak of smugness to Sebastian seeing he managed to ruin the man’s perfectly styled hair. The smugness was quickly replaced by pain however, as he was unfrozen and pinned to the table by the large metal spikes from Obscura. They embedded themselves in either of Sebastian’s shoulders and kept him held in place like a butterfly. His pants were yanked off once again and Stefano forced his legs apart with a snarl.

“Philistine!”

Obscura cried out happily and twisted the spines holding Sebastian. He could feel the muscle pulling and tearing but couldn’t do anything to stop it. Stefano forced his hands above his head and leaned forward so he could bring his face inches away from Sebastian’s. He forced their lips together in a rough kiss that he gave Sebastian no chance to resist. He easily dominated Sebastian, using his surprise and revulsion to his advantage. When he was done kissing Sebastian, he pulled away with a grin on his face.

“Now, I suggest you play along, things will go much better for you if you do.”

Sebastian had an idea what Stefano meant, but didn't dare to ask or show any weakness.

“Fuck you.” He bit in response.

Stefano chuckled to himself and disappeared from Sebastian’s line of sight. He tried to follow him, to see what was going on, but Obscura kept him firmly pinned to the table. He felt an exhale of breath against his core and tried to jerk his legs closed in response, but Stefano held them open. He licked teasing stripes along the outer lips and carefully pulled one between his teeth. Sebastian whimpered and tried vainly to wiggle away. He gasped quietly when he felt Stefano wrap his lips around his clit and suck eagerly. In any other situation, Sebastian would’ve loved the attention he was getting. But being pinned to a table by a horrific monster while a psychopath with a knife ate him out wasn’t on Sebastian’s list of things he wanted to experience.

“Bastard...” He hissed through his teeth.

He wasn’t going to let Stefano know he was secretly enjoying what he was doing. It was a sharp contrast between the pain of the metal spikes in his shoulders, and the pleasure he was getting as Stefano eagerly ate him out. Obscura was becoming increasingly vocal watching Sebastian twitch and grit his teeth and edged closer to him. She made a whiny noise directed at Stefano that made him stop what he was doing and reappear in Sebastian’s line of sight.

“Would you like to join us?”

Obscura made an absolutely perverse outcry and swayed in place.

“Go on then my darling, the detective here will be more than willing to indulge you. Isn’t that right?”

He leaned over Sebastian again and captured his lips once more in a kiss. He could taste the remnants of himself on Stefano and despite his anger, craned his neck to keep his lips pressed against the other man as he pulled away.

“Eat shit.” Sebastian huffed, voice wavering.

The spikes holding Sebastian in place withdrew, but before he had any chance to try and escape two thick legs were on either side of him and pinning him just as well as the spikes had been. He found himself staring up at a vaguely human vagina, moisture glistening on the folds. He realized with at start that must be Obscura, and that was what Stefano was asking when he offered her to join. Stefano returned his attention to Sebastian, kissing along his inner thigh before spreading his labia open and probing him with his tongue. A small whine escaped him that made him absolutely hate himself for responding positively. Obscura lowered herself onto Sebastian’s face and covered his mouth with her folds. He could barely breathe, and the scent of Obscura was overwhelming and made his head spin. She rubbed herself against his face when he didn’t do anything and smeared her fluids on him. 

Stefano’s tongue inside Sebastian was driving him crazy. He couldn’t fight off the involuntary jerks of his hips, or the moans that were trying escape him. Eventually, it became too much for him and he relented, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Obscura and blindly seeking her opening. She crooned in pleasure and rocked against his face, seeking more stimulation. The sudden feeling of Stefano’s cock filling Sebastian made him cry out against Obscura. Stefano was rough as he fucked Sebastian, slamming their hips together like he was trying to break the other man. While he was fucking Sebastian, Stefano reached down with one hand and rubbed his clit with such an intensity that it bordered on painful for Sebastian.

He reached up and gripped what he assumed to be Obscura’s hips to anchor her and force his tongue as deep into her as he could. Sebastian felt his body tensing, his heart beating out of control as he started feeling the beginnings of his climax. He moaned openly against Obscura now, her mass muffling the sounds. Stefano roughly thrusting into him, combined with the friction on his clit, was forcing him closer and closer to his release. His movements on Obscura became more erratic, sloppy, and messier as he was suddenly struck by the first waves of orgasm. He tightened his grip on Obscura and cried out, momentarily immobilized by the intensity of his orgasm. He could still feel Stefano fucking him, and the attention he laved on Sebastian’s clit didn’t relent. Eventually, he pulled his cock from Sebastian and replaced it with his fingers so he could keep forcing him to orgasm, never giving him a chance to rest. Obscura reached her climax not long after Sebastian did and covered him with her fluids. 

For a brief moment, she and Sebastian harmonized as they both cried out during their climax. Sebastian weakly suckled on her clit after she came, dazed and needing to do something. Obscura weakly lifted herself off of Sebastian and settled on the floor several feet away from him and Stefano, head tilted lazily in their direction. Stefano still hadn't withdrawn his fingers from Sebastian, who was twitching and quietly sobbing on the table from the overstimulation.

“Please stop,” He rasped.

“Please...”

Sebastian's pleas fell on deaf ears and he was forced into yet another orgasm from Stefano's actions. He felt like his body was about to crumble, and he actually cried in relief when Stefano stopped and pulled him off the table and onto a kneeling position on the floor. If it wasn't for Stefano holding him in place, Sebastian would've fallen to the floor in an undignified heap. Stefano grasped his cock, which was still hard and made Sebastian realize that he hadn't come yet, and guided it towards his face.

“Please don't.” Sebastian begged weakly.

Stefano grasped his jaw almost tenderly and smiled.

“I still haven't gotten off. You're going to help, whether you want to or not.”

Tears streaming down his face, Sebastian opened his mouth obediently and waited for Stefano to start making him suck his cock. Stefano chuckled warmly as a dangerous twinkle came to his eye.

“Oh, I want something much more than your mouth detective.” He said darkly.

“I'm going to make sure you never forget this.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Stefano’s legs to anchor himself and looked up at him. He didn't have the faintest clue what he meant, and was waiting. Stefano grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair so he couldn't pull away, and started to guide his cock to his right eye. Panic flooded his system, but Sebastian was powerless to do anything other than tighten his grip on Stefano.

“Please God, no.” He sobbed.

“No, no, no... Call in as many of your monsters as you want to rape me, just please don't do this...” 

He closed his eyes as tightly as he could. He'd take any form of torture over this.

“Open your eyes.” Stefano commanded softly.

Sebastian did as he was told. Stefano’s cock stood proud and waiting in all it's cut glory. A bead of precome dribbled from the tip, and it was still covered in Sebastian's own slick. Stefano gripped his shaft, gave it several strokes in preparation, and resumed guiding it to Sebastian. He sat in mute horror, unable to find his voice to even beg anymore, and didn't make another sound until Stefano suddenly slammed his cock through his eye and into his skull. In a way, it was merciful Stefano didn't go slow, didn't force Sebastian to go through the agony of feeling his eye slowly be pushed back and rupture from the pressure. But agony still coursed through him, and he screamed out in pain. He had never experienced anything as painful as this, and thought he was going to die from the agony alone.

Stefano fucked him at a leisurely pace, the squelch of the remains of Sebastian's eye and other soft tissues echoing wetly. Sebastian kept screaming until his voice ran hoarse, and then still moaned brokenly in pain. He held onto Stefano's legs like they were a lifeboat in a flooding river, afraid that if he let go he would fall to the floor and die. He felt dizzy, lost, and was only vaguely aware of the gore leaking down his face and dribbling onto him. Stefano increased the pace of his thrusting, slamming into Sebastian's skull as hard as he could and grunting from the effort. Sebastian had gone quiet now, and almost still save for the spasms that happened each time Stefano withdrew his cock to slam back in. Soon, spurts of semen began to shoot forward and fill the hole where Sebastian's eye had once been.

He pulled his cock free and finished his climax by shooting the rest of his load on Sebastian's face. Sebastian was wordless, mouth hanging slack and being supported mostly by Stefano's grip on his hair.

“You've made quite a mess of my cock.” Stefano observed.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Sebastian weakly leaned forward and took the bloodied cock into his mouth. He lacked any real energy to his motions and mostly drooled on himself while relying on Stefano to do all the work. His head throbbed and everything felt wrong and disgusting, but all he could do was pitifully suck on the cock in his mouth. Stefano eventually grew bored with Sebastian’s lack of enthusiasm and pulled him off with a disappointed sigh. He let go of Sebastian and stepped away from him. Sebastian sat swaying in place with a blank expression while Stefano tucked himself back into his pants.

“I was really hoping you’d have a little more passion.” He sighed.

He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a medical syringe which he tossed at Sebastian. It landed on the floor in front of him and he slowly lowered his head to look at it. 

“It was fun nonetheless, detective. We should do this again soon.”

Stefano sauntered off, leaving Sebastian to sway on the floor. His blood dribbled from his ruined eye and splashed onto the floor and pooled around him. Wordlessly, he picked up the syringe and looked at it. It looked exactly like the medical syringes he found scattered around Union. His brain acted on autopilot, lifting the syringe to his face and pointing it at his ruined eye. After everything that had happened, sliding the needle into his eye and pressing the plunger was easy. The pain faded away before even half of the syringe was injected and once it was gone, Sebastian put his pants back on with shaking hands. He still felt wrong, his head was too full, there was too much moisture between his legs. He slowly made his way to the Stable Field Generator and saw that it was active, the countdown had finished. He couldn’t even manage a smile, and instead began to slowly leave. He made his way back to the closest mirror and when he made it back to his room collapsed on a small couch. He was drained beyond what he thought was possible and as soon as his body hit the couch he blacked out.

When his body would finally allow him to wake up, Sebastian would be able to continue the search for Lily.

And he would find the photographs of him waiting for him on the other side of the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Please,,,,,, praise me,,,,,,


End file.
